The present invention relates to a post-mix beverage dispenser system suitable for use in outer space in the controlled environment of a space station. More specifically, the present invention relates to a post-mix beverage dispenser system capable of producing cold, carbonated beverages; chilled, citrus-flavored, still beverages, and hot beverages such as coffee, tea and cocoa.
The operation of a post-mix beverage dispenser in outer space presents some unique problems which are not encountered on earth. Most significant is the absence of gravity because under zero gravity conditions there is no natural separation of gaseous and liquid phases within containers, such as carbonators or drinking cups. Therefore, there is no headspace formed within these containers from air or carbon dioxide as there would be on earth. In addition, these containers in the controlled environment of a space station or the like in outer space, are often subjected to temperatures in excess of 100.degree. F. (37.8.degree. C.) and they must be able to withstand lift-off and landing conditions of space carft. Furthermore, it is imperative in the environment of a space station to control the pressure of carbonated beverages so that they do not exceed two to three p.s.i. in order to assure comfortable beverage consumption by astronauts. Accordingly, a need in the art exists for a post-mix beverage dispenser system which operates satisfactorily under the above unique conditions and any other conditions which may be encountered in the controlled environment of a space station.